


Someone To Have His Back

by AngelNDarkness



Series: EAD 2021 [4]
Category: JAG (TV 1995), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Jenny Shepard Bashing, Jenny gets what she has coming, M/M, Timothy McGee Bashing, Tony DiNozzo goes by Dom, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: Tony "Dom" DiNozzo finally sticks up for himself. Who all has his back? Will his lover let things go or will he take charge to make sure certain people get exactly what they deserve?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Tony Stark
Series: EAD 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163837
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	Someone To Have His Back

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure or when or if I will get around to finishing this story, so this story is part of Evil Author’s Day (EAD)!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or MCU!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 3256 Words**
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tony “Dom” DiNozzo groaned quietly as he thought about two of the agents on what was now his team. He understood why Gibbs left and he applauded the man for getting help. He found it hilarious that everyone just believed Gibbs about where he was going without actually checking to see if it was the truth or not. After all it was him and his lover who helped Gibbs to leave without being traced. 

The last he heard Gibbs was doing better and JARVIS was making sure that he didn’t drown in his grief. He couldn’t have been happier than he was that Gibbs had taken his recommendation and went with it because at the time he didn’t think going to Mexico was going to do Gibbs any good. He had assumed rightly that Mike Franks wouldn’t have helped Gibbs get through what he had relived. And nor would the other man had made sure that Gibbs did daily meetings with a neurologist and psychologist to help him work through what he was going through.

Now, if only his two subordinates would do their damn jobs. He couldn’t help but wonder where in the hell they got off thinking like they didn’t have to do their own work. He was close to making them realize just how bad they fucked up and he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces at that realization. By then though it would be too late for them to fix their mistakes. He wasn’t even sure that by then they’d be able to not end up getting charged with something because of the actions they have taken over the last several weeks. 

He wanted nothing more than to see and talk to his lover, but he wasn’t sure that would be happening anytime soon. He and his lover had been through a lot of shit, but they had gotten through it and were stronger than ever together. He just wished that they had more time with one another especially since he could use the man to vent to right now. Just like thinking about him conjured him there was a ding alerting everyone in the bullpen that someone had used the elevator. Without thinking he turned to look to see who was exiting the elevator and his eyes widened in shock when he saw his lover walk out wearing his favorite blue shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket followed by four others. “Well, hello there, hot stuff. Is there a particular reason that you have come here?”

Tony shook his head and smirked at his lover. He then motioned at the others with him. “They wanted to check some things out here and I tagged along. Are you free for lunch?”

Dom snorted and shook his head regretfully. “I’d love nothing more than to go to lunch with you, but I have reports to work on since McGee has refused to do his job. He’s left several of his reports pretty much incomplete.”

One of the men with Tony stiffened and glared at Tim who paled. “Is that right, Agent DiNozzo? You are the Supervisory Special Agent and acting team lead of the MCRT currently are you not, DiNozzo? Write his ass up and put a reprimand in his file for failing to comply to an official order and for failing to comply on doing his work. You shouldn’t have to do your work and his work on top of it. Not to mention the super-secret op Shepard has you working on.”

Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He ignored both Tim and Ziva who had stiffened in shock and surprise but both for very different reasons. “I would write McGee up, Admiral Chegwidden, but the three previous times I did the Director tore them up. It does me no good to write someone up when the Director won’t back my play on the reprimand I have filled out. The Director seems to be making sure that McGee is shielded from any kind of censor and I don’t know why.”

AJ Chegwidden’s eyes flashed with anger. “That will not be the case any longer, DiNozzo. I am taking over for Davenport as SECNav and you probably know General Jack O’Neill who is SECDef since I know that he is very familiar with Patrick Sheppard. The other man who you also know is Harmon Rabb who is taking over as the JAG. I don’t have to introduce the final two people of our small group since you are intimately familiar with one of them and the other one is in charge of your personal security when you’re not at work.”

Dom snorted and rolled his eyes. “You really should hire Happy for yourself, Sir. I mean he is a bear when it comes to personal protection. It’s almost like he forgets that I’m the one who killed Stane when he went after my lover. Then again it could be he is trying to protect others from me. Hmmm. I never thought about it like that before. I just wish that the damn Director would leave me alone. I am tired of dodging her just so that I am able to do my damn job. If it isn’t her that I’m dodging to do my fucking job, I’m dodging my two subordinates since they are refusing to do their damn jobs.”

Jack waved his hand as if swatting a fly. “After today that will stop unless she wants to end up out on her ear and no reference for a new job. I won’t have a Director under my purview use resources for a personal vendetta. She knew that op was in the wrong which is why she left most of the details out of the system, but unfortunately for her she didn’t leave enough out that we wouldn’t be able to figure out what she was up to and why. She really should have believed the hype of you and Stark being together, Dom.”

Dom shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “It isn’t my fault that some people just can’t see what is right in front of their damn noses, Jack. I have lost count how many times I’ve ended up in the press with Tony. It was especially bad after I took Stane down like I did when he targeted Tony. We have chosen to live the way we do because we both know that what we do is important. We do what we have to do in order to be happy with ourselves and our relationship.”

Jack snorted at the look on Tony’s face. He knew exactly what Dom meant with his words. “I completely understand that, Dom. Oh, your father wanted me to remind you that there is to be a family dinner tonight. He was happy that Tony showed up and would be able to make the dinner as well.”

Tim ignored most of everything that was being talked about and narrowed in on what Dom had said earlier. He ignored the fact that there were higher ups around and looked at Dom and hissed, “You can’t lie like that about me, DiNozzo! I have been doing my work. It isn’t my fault that you tried to hand off paperwork that is yours to me!”

AJ took a step forward and leaned over Tim’s desk and got in his face. “Are you sure that Agent DiNozzo tried to hand off paperwork that is actually his to complete, Agent McGee? Have you checked to make sure that it isn’t paperwork that comes with the SFA position that you currently hold? I want you to think hard on this because if the answer from you is yes and I have Agent DiNozzo show me what he tried to hand off to you and it’s the paperwork that an SFA is supposed to complete I will have you demoted right here and now.

It is my understanding that you requested to be promoted to the SFA position for the MCRT. Is that a mistake on my part? If it turns out that you have not obeyed a direct order you will be suspended for two weeks without pay. Are you really sure that you want to accuse Agent DiNozzo of passing off his own work to you, Agent McGee, and not work that you should have been doing since you’re the acting SFA of the MCRT right now?”

Tim swallowed hard and sat back because he just knew that this was a fight that he wouldn’t be able to win. He realized that he should have read up on the qualifications needed to be an SFA. He shook his head at the man he remembered was now the new Secretary of the Navy. He didn’t want to lose his job and he knew that if he kept fighting he would. “No, Sir, I can’t be sure that what Tony tried to give me to do was his own work.”

AJ nodded sharply and glared at Tim with hard eyes. “As soon as we deal with Shepard, I will be having a chat with you, Agent McGee. I want you to think hard on if you want to keep your job or not. If the answer is not then I will fire you on the spot with no questions asked. Stark, take Dom out to lunch and get him away from here for a little bit. I will have Agent Balboa keep an eye on Officer David and Agent McGee for an hour. And start calling Agent DiNozzo, Dom like I know he has requested of you before you end up in even more hot water than you’re already in.”

Harm laughed at the look on Tim’s and Ziva’s faces. “I think that you broke those two, AJ. They both look scared shitless for some reason. Dom, I’ll see you at the family dinner tonight if I don’t see you again before then.

Dom nodded and allowed his partner to pull him out from behind his desk. He rolled his eyes when Happy fell in step behind him and Tony. He paused before walking into the elevator when he heard Jenny’s exclamation of surprise at the group standing in the bullpen. He chuckled lightly when he realized that someone must have finally clued her into them being there. He met her eyes when she looked at him with wide eyes. “You really should have listened to everything I have tried to tell you, Madam Director. Maybe if you had listened, the man you blame for your father’s death would have gotten what he deserved. Instead, now you have to worry about the three men in front of you who are glaring at you. I have to hand it to you though because the shit you pulled just may get me someone I can use as my SFA.”

Jenny Shepard paled as she watched Dom walk into the elevator with none other than Tony Stark. She silently berated herself for thinking that everything she had heard was nothing more than a pack of lies told by the press. She paled further when she recognized the three men standing in the bullpen looking up at her with anger in their eyes and on their faces. She wondered just how much they knew. She only hoped that they didn’t know everything because if they did she knew she’d be out of a job. “Shall we head to my office, Gentlemen?”

AJ shook his head. He smirked slightly because he could tell that Jenny was nervous as she should be because she was about to get just part of what she had coming to her right then and there. “I think not, Shepard, at least not for this first part. You have used the fact that you are Director of NCIS for your own gain and that stops here in front of all of these witnesses. If you didn’t want your business being made public then you should have kept your business far away from your work life! If you really wanted what you were doing kept secret then you shouldn’t have used computers here at NCIS since they are closely monitored which you should have known or at least suspected.

What in the hell were you thinking, Shepard? Wait, no don’t tell me because it’s obvious that you weren’t thinking at all! Why in the hell did you think you’d get away with it is a better question? Did you really think that the computer servers here at NCIS weren’t watched closely with being this damn close to DC? Everything you have done on your computer whether it be the one on your desk in your office or your laptop that you’ve used while at work has been recorded and we’re going through it with a fine-tooth comb. Your work computer and your laptop are being seized as we speak. You are hereby suspended pending an investigation into you and your actions since you became Director of NCIS.”

Jenny’s mouth dropped open in shock before she spluttered, “You can’t suspend me! Who are you going to get to run the Agency during your so-called investigation? This Agency is mine and I won’t let you tear it apart!”

Jack snorted and shook his head. “What in the hell have you been smoking, Shepard? If this Agency is anyone’s it’s mine. As for who will be overseeing the Agency, I have a plan and it is not any of your fucking business, Shepard! You will be escorted up to your office to make sure that you don’t take anything with you that you’re not supposed to. Your belongings will be searched before you leave this building and your access to the computer system and all buildings will be cut by the time you’re allowed to leave.

I wasn’t going to suspend you, but the more I think about what you’ve done the madder I get. We are supposed to be the good guys and here you are trying to give NCIS a bad name and I won’t stand for it. Just because you know a few people doesn’t mean that you or your job is safe. Why do you think I’m now the Secretary of Defense? The man that you pretty much blackmailed into naming you the next Director of NCIS finally got the balls to do what he should have been when you first blackmailed him. That is also why Davenport has been replaced with AJ here. There is no way for you to blackmail AJ or me for that matter. And POTUS had been made aware why the former SECDef and SECNav were compromised and who compromised them.”

Jenny paled and shook her head. “Why in the hell did that old man go to you? If he would have kept his damn mouth shut, I wouldn’t be losing my position! Why did he suddenly grow a conscious?”

Jack chuckled darkly. “It just happens that the man’s brother is one of Dom’s adopted father’s friends and when he figured out what was happening, he put a stop to it. Did you really think that if someone else found out what you were up to that they would let you keep on doing it? NCIS is a Federal Agency, Shepard, and you seem to have forgotten that. Not to mention that other agents have noticed what was going on and made sure that it was reported to people who’d want to help Dom.

Just because Gibbs isn’t here doesn’t mean that he isn’t making sure that his son is alright and has the backup that he needs. You were too blind, too deaf, and too dumb to realize that Dom has two fathers and both of those men would destroy the world if their boy would have been hurt. It took Harm, AJ, Stark, Daniel, and me hours to talk Gibbs out of coming back here to rip you a new one for the shit you were putting his boy through. You and some of those under you are completely fucked in the head if you actually think that we let Gibbs go to Franks’ place after he was almost blown up because of your fucking stupidity. He needed someplace safe where he could deal with the loss of everything that meant something to him. He needed someplace where he wouldn’t have to act like everything was alright. He needed someone who understood just what he was going though. And not one of you or your people, Shepard, other than Dom, Agent Rick Balboa, and Balboa’s team stepped up to make sure that happened.”

Jenny paled and then forgot just who she was talking to as she demanded, “What do you mean Gibbs didn’t go with Franks? I told Franks to make sure that Gibbs went home with him! I needed Gibbs as far away from DiNozzo as I could get him. Why couldn’t that bastard just do what I wanted him to for once?”

Harm smirked. “Gibbs somehow guessed that you had something in mind for Dom when you kept pushing him to go with Franks to Mexico. Do you really think that just because he fucked you years ago that he’d welcome your suggestions? I thought it was just a rumor that you thought someone fucking you made them want to do your bidding. Damn, your ego must take most of the room in any room you enter.”

Jenny shook her head in denial. “I just expect those that work for me to follow my orders. I knew that Gibbs gave in too easy and I should have made sure he went where he was supposed to. Just how much did he remember before he left?”

AJ rolled his eyes. “Gunny’s memory was still very spotty, but he didn’t buy a thing that you told him, Shepard. He may have been fucked up with reliving the fact he lost his wife and daughter, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t remember Dom. You don’t put a man’s son in danger and expect him to not do a damn thing about it. Dom is not only my nephew by choice, but he is one of the best agents that NCIS has. And I’ll be fucking damned if I let you play around with my agents and family like you seem to be hell bent on doing. Jethro may be a bit of a cowboy, but he’s one of mine and I’ll not let you fuck with him either, you deluded bitch.”

Jenny smirked. “Jethro will defend Ziva, Abby, and me from everyone that could cause us problems. He won’t stand by and let you persecute us just because of DiNozzo.”

Harm shook his head in exasperation. “Gibbs told us to throw the mother fucking book at you, you stupid bitch. You really don’t know Gibbs as well as you think you do if you think he’d stand idly by while you put the man he loves like a son in danger. Gibbs has and always will pick DiNozzo over anyone and if you don’t know that then you really shouldn’t have been placed as the Director of a Federal Agency!”

He smirked at Jenny with hard eyes. “And thank you for confirming that Officer David and Technician Sciuto have been doing things that they shouldn’t have been doing with your words. If I were you, I’d shut up before you end up in even more trouble than you are already in, Shepard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


End file.
